The One Where Friends meets Psych
by AthenaStrawberry07
Summary: See what happens when Phoebe and her friends are driving threw Santa Barbara when they are involved in a hit and run and then meets Shawn, Gus, and the SBPD. R/R
1. Chapter 1

**I keep asking myself and wondering, "what would happen if FRIENDS and Psych had a crossover?" I know that one took place in the 90s, and the other in 06, but for this story, they will be in the same time frame. Sounds good? Alrighty then, let's get started..**

* * *

A news report was playing as background noise at the Psych office, but nobody was really watching it. Shawn was laying on the couch, tossing a ball up and catching it, while Gus was typing something on the keyboard of his computer.

"A taxi cab crashed under questionable circumstances," the news reporter said, which caused Shawn to quickly sit up and pay attention to it. He grabbed the remote and turned the volume up. "Today, a taxi cab was hit by a driver who drove away from the scene, nobody was hurt though."

"Did you hear that, Gus?" Shawn asked, standing up.

Gus glared at him. "Of course I did, Shawn. I'm sitting within two inches of it." He went back to tapping at the keyboard.

Shawn rolled his eyes. "Come on, buddy. We need this case, and it practically screams psychic." He tried to reason. "They might need me."

"Who? The cops or the people involved in this accident?" He countered. "Besides, Shawn. I'm busy."

Shawn sighed. There was nothing that would change Gus's mind. "Come on, your never going to win the tickets to.. what is it? A comic con or something? Thousands of people enter in there and only one can win, so can we go now?"

Now it was Gus's turn to roll his eyes. "I didn't even know Santa Barbara had any taxis."

Shawn shrug. "Maybe they drove it here from out of state or something, I don't know. I just know that we have to get in on this case. We haven't had one in weeks."

Gus sighed in defeat, then grabbed his keys. "Fine, but I'm driving." He walked out the door.

Shawn hurried after him.

The ride there was in silence, complete silence to be exact. Actually, this was unusual, usually they would be talking about the case beforehand. Gus pulled the blue echo near the curb, then they both got out.

Shawn had quickly spotted the detectives, and walked confidently towards them. "Hey Jules, Lassie." He smirked.

Lassiter rolled his eyes. "Who called you two?" He glanced questioningly at Juliet who just shook her head. "Did the chief call you two?"

Shawn shook his head. "No, buddy. This case called me, or maybe it tweeted me.. no, wait.. it facebooked me which is weird because I don't have a facebook."

Juliet chuckled at that. "Anyways, there was six people in the taxi, and we think it may have been a hit and run, but thankfully, no one was hurt." She pointed to the closest building. "We took them in there to get their statements."

Shawn glanced at Gus, then nodded. "I should introduce myself." He walked towards the building, leaving Gus to hurry after him. Once they got inside, Shawn spotted a detective talking to six people, three guys and three girls. He walked towards them. "Hello there. I'm Shawn Spencer, the head psychic at the SBPD." He watched the blonde perk up at that. "And this is my partner.." he thought a moment. "Dude, I'm drawing a blank here," he whispered to Gus.

Gus rolled his eyes. "I'm Burton Guster." He said, glaring at Shawn.

One of the men stood up. "I am Ross Geller, this is my sister Monica Geller, her husband and my oldest friend, Chandler Bing, my best friend Joey Tribbiani, our other friend Phoebe Buffay, and my ex girlfriend, Rachel Green." He introduced them.

Shawn remembered that Phoebe had perked up when he mentioned being a psychic. He put his fingers to his head to concentrate. "I'm sensing that your into paranormal stuff that other people thinks is weird."

Phoebe nodded excitedly. "Yes! You are a psychic!"

Ross huffed. "No, way! That was just a lucky guess!"

Shawn glanced at him and smirked. "I'm sensing that your going threw a divorce." He let his arms fall back down to his sides, then pretended to be exhausted. "Which means, you would get along great with Lassie, because he too is going threw a divorce."

"Whose Lassie?" Ross asked. "A collie that saves people?"

"Detective Carlton Lassiter," Gus spoke up. "Shawn likes to shorten his name."

Shawn glanced at the others who had been quietly listening this whole time. "Hit and run, huh? I was once in a hit and run, the stupid person messed up my motorcycle."

Gus hit his shoulder. "Stop it with the bike! It wasn't totaled or anything! And plus, you was fine, you just hurt your leg!"

Shawn glared at him, then smacked him back, which resulted in a smacking fight.

"Guys!" Juliet called, stepping between them. "I'm sorry about that, excuse my colleagues." She apologized. "I'm Detective O'Hara," she introduced herself.

While Juliet was talking to them, Shawn crept back outside to look at the taxi. He walked around the yellow car, inspecting it. The back of the car was smashed, which meant that someone had deliberately hit them, but why? They weren't even from California, the tag was New York. The passenger side was dented, which made sense from the way they collided with the rail. He didn't hear the silent footsteps behind him, because he was too focused on searching for anything suspicious.

"Got anything yet?" Phoebe asked, walking over to stand beside him.

He glanced at her, then back at the car. "Was this your taxi?"

She nodded. "It belonged to my grandma, but then she died so I got it."

He nodded at the information, then went back to inspecting it. He was getting nothing yet, at least nothing out of the ordinary. He got down on his knees, and glanced under the car. The car was leaking something. He pulled himself back up, then paused. "How long has the cab been burning inside?"

She followed his gaze. "I don't know, it wasn't on fire when we got out."

He took a deep breath. "That means that someone is deliberately after.." he hurried around the cab to where she was, then pulled her out of the way as the car erupted into flames. She tripped and drug him down with her. He covered her head as the car exploded, and sent debris flying everywhere.

* * *

Gus heard the explosion, and hurried over to a nearby window to look out. "Oh, no. Shawn's out there!" He ran over to the door and swung it open. "Shawn!" He called out.

Everybody else followed. "Pheebs!" Rachel called out a moment later.

The smoke filled up the air, which caused everyone to cough.

"Everybody get back in where the air is cleaner!" Lassiter instructed. "O'Hara and I will go out and find them." At a nod from Juliet, then both went to search.

Gus went back in with the others, then glanced out the window to wait.

* * *

Shawn staggered to his feet, then reached down and helped her up. "You alright?" He glanced around, looking for anything suspicious but all he could see was smoke.

Phoebe nodded. "I'm alright," she coughed.

"Spencer!" Lassiter called as him and Juliet hurried towards them. "You two okay?" He asked.

Shawn nodded. "We're both.." he trailed off, breaking into a coughing fit.

"Fine, we're both fine.." Phoebe answered for him. "Let's get out of this smoke now."

* * *

Everybody had gone back to the station to talk about things that had happened. Phoebe was speaking excitedly to her friends. "He knew the car was going to explode and saved me," she said. "He might actually be psychic."

Ross huffed, rolling his eyes. "Yah, right. Psychics don't actually exist."

Rachel shook her head. "Of course you don't believe in it. You don't even believe in hypnotism. All you believe is science." She crossed her arms. "I believe though."

Monica, Chandler, and Joey just listened to them bickering.

Gus walked over to join them a moment later. "Has anyone seen Shawn?" He asked, glancing around.

Phoebe nodded. "Yah, he's over there talking with some older guy." She said pointing over to where Shawn was arguing with his father Henry.

Gus nodded in thanks, then walked towards them.

Phoebe watched him leave, then glanced back towards the others. Ross and Rachel was still arguing.. as usual.

* * *

"Would you rather I had done nothing and let that poor woman die?" Shawn asked, raising his arms in surrender. "Okay, fine. The next time I just hurry away from a burning car and just leave the other person to die a horrible death!"

He turned to leave, but Henry grabbed his shoulder to stop him. "That's not what I meant, and you know it, kid. I'm just sick and tired of you putting yourself in danger like that."

Shawn glared at him. "I'll be fine. After all, you trained me yourself! For twenty something years, you trained me to be a cop!"

Henry rubbed his forehead. "Yeah, I trained you to be a cop, not a psychic detective! There's a difference!" When he spotted Gus walking towards them, he added in a softer tone. "Be careful, kid. And we will finish this discussion later." He walked off.

Shawn glanced over at Gus. "Anything new about the case?" He asked.

Gus shook his head. "Not yet. So what was that about?" He signaled in the direction that Henry went.

Shawn shrug. "I don't know, he's acting like he cares about me, but I'm pretty sure he doesn't." He glanced around the police department, as if he was looking for something. "Let's go back to the scene of the crime, and do some more digging."

Gus just nodded, knowing it was pointless to argue with him.

They both slipped quietly out of the station, then climbed into Gus's echo, and drove off towards the crime scene.

* * *

 **I have had this idea saved in my drafts for a while, so I thought I would work on it now. This one will try to sway a little from my other stories, I will try to add more comedy to this one, but don't be surprised if it gets a little darker at times. I kind of like dark stories for some reason, and I also love torture, so don't be surprised if I add a little of that to this story.**

 **Pairings for Psych include Shules (Of course, because I love them so much!)**

 **Pairings for FRIENDS include Mondler, Rosschel, maybe a little bit of Phoey.**

 **For both, there is no exact pairings for both of these awesome shows, but Shawn and Phoebe are going to get along just fine in this, don't be surprised if either him or Gus hit on Rachel, which probably will cause Ross to get jealous and perhaps goes Red Ross as he calls himself.**

 **Please, please, please, follow, favorite, review or all three. Stories feed off reviews. Got to go get started on the next chappie now.**

 **Tall, Out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am back with another chappie, so yay me! I think my problem with fanfics is I get bored of them, so therefore, I quit working on them. So just like Henry said to Shawn in season 1: "you've never finished anything in your life.." that quote fits me perfectly. I have honestly never finished anything I started, sure, a few of my fanfics are finished, but the majority are not. Anyways, let's get on to chappie 2, shall we?**

 **Oh, by the way, I do not own Psych or FRIENDS, but any character whom you may not know, then I probably created them for the purpose of this story.**

* * *

Shawn glanced around the crime scene. No one had touched anything since the car exploded earlier. He walked slowly over to the blackened taxi cab, then walked around it, searching for something.

Gus followed him slowly, not wanting to be anywhere near that car, because what would happen if it blew up again? He stopped walking a little ways behind, not wanting to get too close. "Shawn?" He called out. "See anything?"

Shawn didn't answer right away. Like he did earlier, he got down on his knees to check under the car. There was nothing unusual about there now. He pushed himself back up, then glanced over at Gus. "I don't see anything out of the ordinary." He reported.

There was a black sedan parked just across the road that neither of them noticed, until it revved up its engine. Then the car sped towards them.

Gus had quickly gotten out of the way, and Shawn waited until the last minute, before jumping out of the car's path. He raised up to watch the car run into the side of the taxi.

Gus hurried over to him. "Shawn?" He asked curiously. "Why didn't you move when I did?"

Shawn didn't answer right away, he just watched the car drive off until it was out of sight. "Gus.. I don't think the driver was after them.." he spoke up.

Gus glanced at him. "Then who was it after?"

Shawn thought a moment. "I don't know," he answered, then pushed himself to his feet. "But I do know one thing, we need to figure out who."

* * *

Back at the station, Juliet was glancing threw a file of someone by the name of Wilmer T. Jones. She stood up, then walked back into the room where the six strangers were still sitting at. "So did anyone know that you was coming to Santa Barbara, or did you make anyone mad while you was here?"

Phoebe was about to answer, when the doors to the station swung open. "Whoever this was wasn't after them," Shawn announced. "They knew that if they caused an accident, then the cops would show up. But I don't know who they are after, not yet anyways."

Gus followed him in, looking as confused as the other detectives did.

Juliet studied him. "What happened to you? Your dirty!"

Shawn shrug. "I decided to roll in the dirt," he said, chuckling.

Gus smacked his shoulder. "No, what happened was some guy tried to run over us while we was at the crime scene. I was quick to move, but Shawn stayed where he was right until the car almost hit him before he decided to jump out of the way."

Henry was standing a few feet away, listening to them. "Shawn, a word?" He walked off.

Shawn exchanged a glance with Gus, then back towards the others. "I'll be back.. hopefully." He walked after his dad.

Phoebe exchanged a glance with Chandler. "He's just like you with the sarcasm." She chuckled.

Chandler rolled his eyes, but stayed silent.

Juliet smiled at them, then walked back towards her desk. She went back to flipping threw the file, hoping something new would just magically appear.

* * *

Gus glanced threw the window to where Henry led Shawn to talk to him, then watched them. He could hear some things that they were saying.

"Your so irresponsible, kid!" Henry said, raising his voice. Neither knew that Gus was listening in. "That car could have hit you! What good would that had done anyone? Then I would have had to tell your mother over the phone that you was an idiot and got yourself run over!"

Shawn rubbed his forehead in annoyance, then threw his arms up in surrender. "I can't do this with you right now! Look, I have a crime to help solve! Yes, they actually need me, which is more than I can say about you!" He pushed past Henry, then stormed out of the room.

Gus hurried away from the window like nothing had happened. "So what was that about?" He asked when Shawn came back.

"Nothing important," Shawn answered. "Let's solve this case and get my dad off my back."

Gus nodded in agreement. "So where should we go to look for clues at?"

Shawn remembered seeing a file on Juliet's desk. "We go find Wilmer T. Jones." He answered, walking off and trusting Gus to follow.

* * *

Rachel stood up from her chair, then started pacing. "Why did we have to come here anyways?" She asked sounding annoyed. "I just want to go home! Back to Manhattan!"

Ross rolled his eyes. "We took a vote. Most of you wanted to come here.."

"Well, its much better than a dinosaur convention," she retorted.

He opened his mouth to speak, then closed it again. "But at least there we wouldn't have been involved in a hit and run and have to stay here at a police department."

She glared at him, but quickly went back to pacing.

* * *

Gus pulled up next to a two story white house. "Are you sure this is the place?" He asked after a moment of silence. "It doesn't look like a killer's house."

Shawn nodded. "I'm sure it is.." he glanced at him. "What does a killer's house look like?" Without waiting for an answer, he got out of the car, leaving Gus to follow him. He walked up the steps to the porch, then knocked on the door and stood back to wait.

Gus glanced around at the yard. This guy was so clean. There was nothing in the yard, and looked like the grass had been mowed recently. He glanced back towards the door as someone opened it. "Yes? Can I help you?" The elderly woman asked.

Shawn exchanged a glance with Gus, then back at the woman. "My name is Shawn Spencer and this is my partner, Doodle Heinstein. We're psychic detectives from the SBPD, and we want to talk to Mr. Wilmer T. Jones."

The woman's eyes widened for a split second before they were back to normal size. "I'm sorry, Mr. Jones is out for a while I'm afraid." She said. "Can I take a message?"

Shawn shook his head. "No, ma'am. Thanks for your time." He started to walk off, when he felt a slight push from behind, which resulted in him loosing his balance and tumbling down the stairs.

* * *

Lassiter was talking to Juliet in the conference room. "Whatcha got, O'Hara?" He asked, flipping threw the file that she had just handed him.

"His name is Wilmer T. Jones," Juliet answered. "And we found a weapon at the crime scene that had his fingerprints on it." She explained. "I checked him out, and he does have a criminal history."

He nodded. "Let's go talk to him then."

She started to answer, when her cell phone rang. She pressed the green button, then put it up to her ear. "Gus? You two got something?"

"Not yet," Gus answered. "We found Wilmer Jones's house, but he wasn't home. There was an elder lady there. Then as we was going to leave, somebody pushed Shawn which made him fall down the steps."

"He okay?" She asked. "Wait a moment.. Shawn mentioned that this person wasn't after the people from New York, but at a cop. Because he knew that the cops would show up to the scene.. but what if it wasn't a cop he was after, but Shawn instead? It makes sense if you think about it."

Gus was silent, probably thinking about what she had just said. "That does make sense.." he agreed.

She thought a moment. "Gus, you need to get him out of there. We are on our way to question this elderly lady." She pressed end on her phone. "Come on, Carlton. We have to get down to Wilmer's house and question an old lady that lives there."

* * *

Gus had drove Shawn back to the station, so they decided to hang out with the New Yorkers. He had a feeling that Shawn was just playing with him and would eventually go back out there and probably do something stupid, but he refused to think about that right now.

Shawn propped up against the wall. "So how's New York this time of year?" He asked casually.

Phoebe chuckled at his randomness. "It's cold," she answered. "So we decided to come to California hoping for warmer weather, and for a vacation." She thought a moment, then stood up and walked over to him. "So you sensing anything about this mystery person?" She asked.

Shawn exchanged a glance with Gus, then put his fingers to his head and closed his eyes. "Yes, this guy's name is Wilmer Jones. He lives in a big two story house with an elder woman who looks a bit like she would be his mother. I don't think he was after you though, you was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. He knew that if he was to make you crash and then drive away from the scene, then the cops would show up."

* * *

"Come in, dear." The elder woman said, moving to the side to let the detectives enter. "What can I do for you?" She asked. "Did you come to question me about Wilmer too?"

Juliet nodded. "We sure did," she answered. "Do you know where he is or when he'll be back?"

The woman shook her head. "I don't know," she answered. "I just know he left a few hours ago."

Juliet exchanged a glance with Carlton, then glanced back at the woman. "Thanks for your time." She started for the door, then glanced over her shoulder. "Carlton? You coming?" She asked.

Lassiter was just glaring at the woman. "I'm coming, O'Hara!" He said, then followed her to the door.

* * *

 **I never did upload this chapter because I never was too happy about it, but I have decided to go ahead and upload it to see how the readers will react to it. Sorry there wasn't much comedy in this chapter. Welp, hope y'all have enjoyed it!**

 **Please follow, fav, review, or all three. Thanks in advance. Toodles!**


End file.
